Morceaux de vie HPSS
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Je posterais ici des drabbles ou mini-mini OS sur des moments de vie d'Harry et de Severus.


**Titre :** Anniversaire de mariage raté ?

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Couple :** HP/SS

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

.

* * *

.

Severus était confortablement installé sur son fauteuil. Il lisait la gazette quand Harry débarqua en trombe et s'installa sur ses genoux en lui demandant :

_-Sev ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Tu viens de le faire, lui fit remarquer le serpentard._

_-Aller s'il te plait, soit sérieux pour une fois, lui demanda Harry d'une moue boudeuse._

Severus posa son journal sur la table basse, passa ses bras autour de son compagnon et le regarda tendrement en lui disant :

_-Bien, je t'écoute. Que voulais-tu savoir ?_

_-Comment tu trouves les enfants de Ron et Hermione ? Et celui de Draco et Astoria ?_

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire :

_-Et bien, je les trouve gentils, aimables, bien élevés. Rose et Scorpius sont de bons élèves, Hugo à un peu plus de difficultés. Je suis content d'avoir abandonné Poudlard pour être leur professeur particulier jusqu'à leur 11 ans._

_-Donc tu les apprécies ?_

_-On peut dire ça oui._

Harry colla son torse à celui de Severus avec le sourire. Il profita de l'étreinte plusieurs minutes avant de demander au serpentard :

_-Et si je te disais que moi aussi je veux un enfant. Que me répondrais-tu ?_

Harry ne se décolla pas de son amant, il n'osait pas le regarder alors qu'il l'avait senti se tendre à sa question.

_-Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, mais je te dirais que je pense que c'est trop tôt pour l'envisager. Je ne sais même pas si je veux des enfants. Ils nous pourriraient la vie, comme tu me l'as pourrie pendant ta scolarité._

_-Alors que ça fait douze ans aujourd'hui que nous sommes mariés ? Que nous sommes ensemble depuis quatorze ans ? Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ? Tu n'en veux pas ?_

_-Euh… Oui._

Harry se redressa et se leva. Il alla chercher une petite boite dans la chambre et revint en la tendant à son mari :

_-Tien. C'est ton cadeau pour l'anniversaire de nos douze ans de mariage. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te plaise en fin de compte._

Quand Severus s'empara de la boite habillée de rouge et argent, Harry fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre pour s'allonger. De son coté, Severus se décida à ouvrir son cadeau et resta quoi devant son contenu. Après des dizaines de secondes à rester bloqué sur _ça_, il se précipita à la suite d'Harry. Arrivé à la porte il lui demanda :

_-Tu… Tu es… Enfin nous allons…_

_-Oui, le coupa Harry. Je suis enceint et nous allons être parents._

Severus se rua sur lui et l'embrassa avec un sourire ravi. Quand il relacha ses lèvres, il le serra dans se bras et s'extasia :

_-Nous allons avoir un bébé !_

_-Euh… deux en fait, lui répondit timidement Harry._

_-Deux ! Nous allons pouvoir chouchouter deux petits êtres à nous, jouer avec eux, les habiller pareil, ou différemment. On assistera à leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots, on leur apprendra pleins de choses, continua de s'extasier Severus._

_-Et aussi se lever la nuit quand ils pleureront, leur changer leurs couches. Il nous faudra aussi les empêcher de toucher à tout quand ils commenceront à marcher, leur rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses._

Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée quand il réalisa tous les points négatifs de la paternité.

_-Je m'en occuperais la nuit. Je changerais leurs couches. Je m'occuperais de tous ces cotés fatiguant. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Severus._

Harry se senti tout de suite rassuré, son mari sera là pour le seconder, il n'avait plus aucun soucis à se faire. Mais il voulu s'ôter d'un doute encore.

_-Alors en fin de compte tu es content de savoir que tu vas être papa ?_

_-Si je suis content ? Mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes Harry !_

_-Mais, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?_

_-Oublies ce que j'ai dis ! Je ne le pensai pas ! Je t'aime et je suis heureux de devenir papa._

Harry serra le corps de son mari et s'endormi contre lui rassuré. Severus de son coté, laissa échapper des larmes discrètes de bonheur et le regardant sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
